


a chance meeting

by kamui (whitearrow)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitearrow/pseuds/kamui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin returns to the realm of Ylisse, only to find that Chrom and company have a new member that she quickly grows taken with. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a chance meeting

Somehow, the princess figured a way to get back to meet the travelers she had met a while ago. Jakob was reluctant at first, saying that a certain knight had irked him, but she insisted upon it. The trio she’d met were kind, and she knew that he had gotten along with the man called Frederick well enough in the end. 

“Fine,” Jakob said. “I’ll see what I can do.”

And after a good while, he had finally come across a portal that took them right to her friends...and someone else she hadn’t seen before. 

But gods, was she pretty. A silver haired woman, with her hair tied into loose pigtails was avidly telling Chrom something--she couldn’t focus on much other than how her voice sounded. It had flavor to it, she thought. She could listen to it for awhile...she could go to bed hearing that voice. It’s just then that Chrom noticed her and Jakob.

“Corrin! You’re back!” He grinned and clapped her on the back. Jakob pulled Corrin behind him out of instinct, and Corrin and Chrom share a chuckle at his expense. 

“Indeed I am,” she smiled, her eyes darting back towards the pigtailed woman. “How is everyone doing?” Robin sensed her gaze, and her brown eyes pierced right into Corrin’s. Corrin’s face reddened and she quickly pretended to examine her feet...an ant...really, even a blade of grass would do.

“So this is Corrin? What a pleasure.” The woman offered her hand out, and Corrin took it all too quickly. Perhaps she imagined it, but she felt the brush of Robin’s thumb along her palm, before she let go. “You’re a traveller, yes?”

“Y-y-yes,” Corrin. “And you are?”

“This is Robin, our new tactician. I’ve yet to meet anyone as brilliant as her.” Chrom beamed as he praised her, and Robin hid her face in her hands.

“Really, Chrom...I’m not that great.”

“I’m sure you are,” Corrin said without thinking, and immediately burned red.

Robin didn’t answer for a moment--Corrin could feel her gaze pierce her once more, and she had to conceal a gulp. Thankfully, Robin smiled and said, “Thank you for your kind words. You’re the type of girl that gets along with everyone, aren’t you.”

Jakob is quick to step in. “She is. Milady is most magnificent, and her heart is--”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Robin cut him off smoothly. “Shall we all sit down for a chat? “

\---

Sometime during all their catching up, Robin managed to slip an arm through Corrin’s to show her around. After a very, very thorough tour, they’d met back up with the group once more. The day had passed enjoyably, the two of them joking and exchanging friendly banter with undertones of what Corrin could only pinpoint as flirtation. 

Finally, Robin asked the question she herself was wondering as well. 

“Will you be staying the night?”

Immediately, a few unclean thoughts passed through Corrin’s head. She gulped, and before Jakob could refuse on her behalf, she nodded vigorously. “If that’s alright.”

“Of course. It would be nice to talk further...” A hand casually slid up her arm to rest on her shoulder...Corrin cursed herself for wearing armor. “You can share my tent. And Jakob can stay with Frederick.”

“I refuse,” Jakob said without missing a beat. 

“Thank you for making the decision for me, Milady.” Frederick said in a dry tone. “He can stay in a spare one. Just hope it doesn’t rain.”

“Even a deluge wouldn’t deter me from staying away from my liege.” Jakob was firm in his devotion, as embarrassing as it was for the young Corrin. 

“Then it’s settled,” Robin smiled, and put a hand on Corrin’s shoulder. “I’ll see you at dinner.” 

\----

Corrin knew she was still very inexperienced in life, but she knew that this would be one of her greatest trials yet. Robin had washed up and took off her robe just before joining her in the dining tent. Corrin immediately made room for Robin to sit by her, knocking poor Sumia off the bench in the process. Though she had spent quite a few hours with the other woman, it had only served to make her more enamored with her.

“So, how do you like our army?” She tossed her pigtails behind her head, exposing her deliciously creamy shoulders to poor Corrin. 

“Everyone’s very nice. Especially you. Thank you for offering your bed to me,” she bowed her head politely, before realizing the double entendre in her words.

Robin smiled back just as graciously, though Corrin swore she could see a smirk. “Any time...princess.” Her foot slid up the side of Corrin’s leg for just a moment, and a shudder passed through the princess. So...she wasn’t imagining it. She was flirting with her. Her! She looked back at her to see her casually eating dinner, her cheeks a little flush, though one wouldn’t notice it with a passing glance. 

And so dinner passed in agony...Corrin’s eyes were so focused on Robin, she bit her tongue several times. But she couldn’t help it...the beautiful silvery blonde hair, her slender arms, the swell of her breasts against that painfully thin tank top...Gods, she was getting wet just looking at her. “A painting would last longer,” Robin whispered teasingly in her ear...before her lips withdrew, she snuck a lick along her earlobe...so boldly, and so brazenly, Corrin’s heart was about to fly out of her chest. 

“And so it would,” Corrin quipped, a needy rasp apparent in her voice. “But it’s best to appreciate beauty as it is before you, don’t you think?”

Robin smiled, her fingers slipping through Corrin’s. “I agree.” With a jerk of her head she indicated for them to slip out, and the two women exchanged a few giggles on the way back to the safety of Robin’s tent. 

\---

Immediately, as Robin closed up her tent tightly, Corrin began to work on her armor.

Robin turned to cluck her tongue. “This is why I don’t like armor. It gets in the way of all the fun bits.”

“But it makes it that much more worth it in the end,” Corrin replied, her blue cape fluttering down as she tossed it without a single care. Her gauntlets followed, then her gloves..and her arms were free. Robin purred and stroked her fingers lightly up and down them, a wanton look expressing that she wants to touch just more than this. 

“I suppose so. Although, you do show off a little bit, mercifully enough,” Robin gestured at Corrin’s typically bare thighs. The princess blushed, her armor all the way off now. “Better,” she said approvingly. Her hands moved to rub up and down her sides, fingers moving back upwards to trace up Corrin’s jaw. She leans in to kiss down her neck too, her soft lips humming against her flush skin, licking along a particularly soft spot. 

“Ah!” Corrin’s cheeks are tomato red as she lets out a soft cry. “I-it feels nice...”

“Good... I should leave you a little present too,” Robin murmured in between kisses all over her neck. Her tongue searched out for spots that would make Corrin whimper the most, and she started to suck her favorite patch. Corrin’s arm came up to wrap around Robin, just as she felt a sharp nip in her skin, the pain quickly subsiding into pleasure as Robin’s tongue washed over her new mark.

Robin moved lower, slowly easing Corrin on to her bedroll as she did. Her fingers deftly unbuttoned Corrin’s blouse, and her lips once more attacked the exposed skin. She littered kisses all over Corrin’s ample cleavage, her tongue swirling over her brassiere and leaving wet patches of fabric over Corrin’s nipples. With every new sensation, Corrin writhed and squirmed, her legs wrapping around Robin as she mewled her name, and she felt her heart only growing hotter and hotter. 

“Robin...” she murmured pathetically, as she started to tug at Robin’s top. Robin smiled, and she crossed her arms to slide her own top off. Typically, she dressed a bit modestly like this, but the chance to tease her guest was too tempting to resist. As she slid her shirt off, her bare breasts fell out with a light bounce, and Corrin’s eyes focused on them shamelessly. 

“It’s rude to stare, you know. Shouldn’t a princess have more manners?” Robin swayed her hips as she slid back up on Corrin, and draped her arms around her neck. In return, Corrin rest her hands upon Robin’s hips, allowing Robin to close the gap between them to kiss her. 

“I’m the guest, aren’t I?” Corrin murmured against her lips...she could still taste the pecan dessert they shared, as she lightly sucked on her lower lip. “I should be allowed some leeway.”

“Is that any way to treat your host?” Robin traced her tongue over Corrin’s cherry red lips, her hands moved up and down the curve of Corrin’s neck, fingers brushing her skin so lightly it almost tickled...but the simple pleasure won out.

With a flick of her wrists, she pulled both Corrin’s bra and her top off of her chest, and Robin glanced down to inspect her tits. Corrin pulled both articles out of the way, leaving Robin more than ample room to cup the princess’s breasts. They were soft and plump, her skin fair and only tinted with a rosy pink at the ends, where her nipples were already perked up for Robin to enjoy. 

“How lovely,” Robin murmured. Her finger tips circled around over the areoles, the sides of her tips barely brushing against her peaks. Corrin arched her back, and her smallclothes grew wetter and wetter from the teasing. 

“D-don’t tease,” Corrin pleaded, reaching upwards to touch Robin’s breasts. Robin shifted her arms to allow her to play, and Corrin took her chance to press kisses all over. Her lips slid over her cleavage, and kissed her nipples, her lips brushing in longer kisses until they latched on one. Robin’s heavy sighs grew into needy moans as Corrin’s tongue started to lick and roll her nipple around, her tongue tracing every little wrinkle and fold as she sucked upon her teat.

“You’re g-good at using your mouth,” Robin moaned out, her hips rolling against hers.

Corrin moaned in returned, one hand moving to toy with her unoccupied breast and the other shimmying down to between Robin’s legs. Robin hurriedly undid her trousers, slipping it off so she was but left in her knickers. Robin allowed Corrin to pleasure both her breasts, before she too returned the favor. Her mouth was more mischievous; her licks lingered between languid and fast, her teeth only daring to graze but twice among her ministrations. Corrin moaned so loudly, Robin briefly worried that some may have an inkling as to what is going on in their tent.

The two girls looked at each other, and their hands went back to touching anywhere they could reach, kissing skin, lips, breasts, anything and everything. Their legs were locked in a fervent frenzy, and amidst their passion the women finally became completely bare. They rolled around in bed, their breasts rocking together, nipples grinding together as they furiously made out.

Skin slipped against skin, and they were drenched in the other’s sweat. Wetness from their sexes stained skin, and the two were gasping against each other’s mouth as they came into position. 

“Are you ready,” Robin rasped out, Corrin’s wet pussy leaking into hers. 

The princess could barely manage a desperate nod, her breasts taut and flush, her face rosy and both sets of her lips swollen. Robin let out a deep breath, and their dance resumed once again. Slow thrusts merged into faster ones, and it did not take much longer for Corrin to come for Robin. As much as she’d love to hear her scream her name in ecstasy, Corrin covered her mouth to muffle her euphoric cry. 

Just hearing that, knowing that her touches, her embrace brought Corrin to unrestrained pleasure...all her moans, her shivers, her needy cries....it brought Robin to her own edge. Just a few more and--ahhh....Robin’s release dripped down their thighs, and finally, finally did they fall upon each other, lost in each others arms. As much as their meeting was pure unadulterated passion...it was undeniable that there was something else that they felt too. Their camaraderie throughout the day sparked a friendship that made each other genuinely happy, and cuddling like this was enough to ride out the afterglow. Corrin lay her head under Robin’s bosom, a slender arm draped around her securely. 

They basked in the silence for a while, slowly talking after regaining their wind. After a while, Robin asked, “Can’t you stay? We’ve got a good cause.” It was an attempt to sound nonchalant, but she could hear in her tone that she really hoped for it.

“As much as I appreciate your recruitment effort...and as much as I really want to...I can’t. I have my own battles to fight.”

“Then...will you come back?” Even more hopeful. 

“I’ll do my best. I don’t...I’d rather not think that I can’t see you again.” Her voice shook, and she forced a laugh to play it off. Robin could tell, and Corrin felt a kiss press on the top of her head.

“I believe that we will...but if we really must part--then can we...”

She didn’t need to finish her sentence. Corrin’s lips were once more on hers, this one tasting much more desperate, a tinge of sadness now present in their passion. And so, the two lovers--lovers for tonight, at least--come together again, making the most of their stolen time together.


End file.
